


Doctors Office

by imsojoshuadone



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: But only when josh isn't there, M/M, Slight fluff, This is trash, Tyler hates going to the doctors, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsojoshuadone/pseuds/imsojoshuadone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot in which Tyler has to go to the doctors to get a shot but he's super scared and meets a boy in the waiting room named josh who offers to let him hold his hand while Tyler gets his shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctors Office

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to fair warn everyone that this one shot contains a ftm transgender Tyler, although it isn't mentioned in the story it is applied when Tyler gets his shot of testosterone.  
> ///  
> also, the beginning of this story is pretty great imo then the rest just turns to crap but oh well.

The waiting room smelt of rubbing alcohol and hand soap, a mixer that proved to not do well with the uneasy nerves that settled in my stomach. I sat impatiently in the seat of a cheap plastic chair, the arm rests digging into my elbows as I nervously twisted my hands in my lap.

The soft sound of a clock ticking was the only thing that could be heard and it unknowingly fueled the panic in my chest as I forced my lungs to open up and except the air I was desperately trying to take in; But my body wasn't having any of it.

"A-are you alright?" The stuttered words of a soft spoken voice drew my attention away from the ache in my chest as I turned, startled, to peer over at an unsure looking boy with bright red hair. His eyes gleamed with something that looked along the lines of worry as he leaned over the multiple chairs between us and placed a hesitant hand on my shoulder. I was highly aware of the way his slender fingers squeezed at my tense muscles reassuringly and I gulped, my lungs thanking me momentarily for the small breath of air as it slid down my throat.

I opened my mouth to speak but all that came out was a cough and some splutters, my shoulders shaking as I leaned forward to catch my breath and put an end to the burning sensation in my lungs.

"Y-yeah." I managed to choke out in between coughs. "I'm fine."

The boy removed his hand from off my shoulder and stared up at me with skeptical chocolate brown eyes, his lips curving downward into a frown. I found the expression to look so very out of place on the boys face as he seemed to me to be someone who was always smiling and carefree.

"Are you sure?" The boy tried again.

"Yeah.." I heaved the word out with a sigh, rubbing at my cheeks as the nerves in my stomach slowly began to dissipate. I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth, counting to ten in hopes of calming the panic raging inside me.

"Alright, if you say so." The boy mumbled hesitantly. I turned to watch as he slid back into his seat a mere three chairs down from mine and ran a hand through his messy red curls. "My names Josh by the way." He spoke, turning to face me with a bright smile. I took notice of the way his eyes crinkled and dimples became evident as he grinned in my direction, most likely awaiting for me to respond in some way.

"O-oh, my names Tyler." I fidgeted against the cold plastic of my chair as I cast a small feverish smile up at Josh.

I was blissfully unaware of the door leading towards the back rooms slowly creaking open as my gaze fixated on the beaming boy beside me. My smile faltered though as my ears picked up the words spilling from the unseen nurses mouth.

"Tyler Joseph?"

My body froze, eyes growing wide as all the panic and anxiety I once felt earlier flooded my veins and restricted the muscles in my legs and arms. I was shaking again, heart beating rapidly inside my chest as the nurse called out my name once more.

"Tyler Joseph?"

I stood slowly with wobbly knees, eyes blown wide with fear.

"Do you not have anyone here with you today?" The nurse asked quietly, eyeing me apprehensively.

"Uh, u-um." I gulped, peering over at Josh with wide eyes full of dread.

"I'm with him." Josh spoke up, his voice strong and unwavering but actions unsure as he stood from his chair and shuffled over to my side.

"Alright, then let's get this done and over with." The nurse shot a short and sweet smile up in our direction before pulling the door fully open and leading us down a hall. With each passing second my stomach continued to churn aggressively and my breathing became tiny uneven gasps for air. It didn't take long before Josh and I had been ushered into and uncomfortably tight room, the nurse closing the door behind us with a soft spoken 'the doctor will only be a moment'. My entire body began to ache now as the lack of oxygen flowing to my brain had began to take a toll, I felt wobbly and weak. I rubbed at my eyes and cheeks with my sweaty palms and stumbled in my place.

"Hey, calm down, it's alright." Josh tried desperately to reassure me as he placed a firm hand under my arm and gripped my elbow tightly. He slowly lowered my anxiety ridden body down against the empty bed covered in that stupid crinkly paper that no one likes and I cringed at the feeling of the cold leather against my body. "Just breathe in and out." Josh cooed quietly, partaking in the breathing exercise with me. I began to feel myself relax as I did what I was told, the faintest of a small smile ghosting over my lips as I thanked Josh.

"No problem." He beamed, red hair falling against his forehead as he tilted his head to the side and peered at me curiously. "But um, if you don't mind me asking, what are you in here for?" His words were hesitant, almost as if he was afraid to ask in fear that I may begin to panic once again. But I didn't.

"I-I have to get a shot." My voice was shaky and I was highly aware of the knowing look Josh's face portrayed. "I really hate needles." I stated, shivering at the mere mention of said word.

Josh looked as if he was about to speak but the door clicking open captured my full attention and I watched as Dr. James entered the room holding a tiny syringe and sterile needle.

"Alright Mr. Joseph, this will be your last shot. As of tomorrow you will be starting the gel, correct?" Dr. James' piercing brown eyes peered down at me from over the top of his glasses.

"C-correct." I stuttered, fighting to gulp down the uneasy lump that formed in my throat. I was beginning to panic again as I watched Dr. James place the needle in the syringe and fill the container with the correct amount of testosterone.

I gulped and exhaled a shaky breath, standing up momentarily only to unbutton my pants and pull them down to my knees. I blushed as a faint snicker could be heard coming from beside me were Josh stood, most likely eyeing up my scooby doo boxers.

"S-shut up." I whined, trying my hardest to send a piercing glare up at the beautiful boy but my actions faltered at the sight of Josh giggling to himself.

Dr. James began to approach me with the needle in hand, the correct amount of testosterone ready to be pumped into my body. I visibly paled as Dr. James brought the needle down to pierce my thigh.

"Here, hold my hand." Josh insisted, slipping his hand over my clammy palms as I froze and gripped onto his fingers for dear life. I squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath out of habit as the cool metal pierced the skin on my upper thigh. I could feel the needle leave my body as Dr. James finished up and tossed the empty syringe and needle into the hazard bin by the sink.

"There you go. All done." Dr. James announced, slipping off his gloves as he leaned forward to place an dark blue bandaid over where I had received my shot. I shakily cracked open an eye, releasing the breath I had been holding as I slumped back in relief. I still gripped Josh's hand tightly in mine as i stood with shaky legs and a racing heart.

"Feel free to take a breath and relax now, you can leave whenever is most convenient for you." Dr. James spoke with a smile as he exited the room and shut the door behind him.

"You feeling alright?" Josh's voice filtered in through the sound of my heart beating in my ears and I stared at him with half lidded eyes.

"Y-yeah." I stated. "I'm just tired now is all."

Josh let out a quiet giggle as he watched me tiredly pull my pants back up.

"Well that's good." He smiled. "You ready to go?" I nodded my head and aloud him to escort me out of the room and into the hallway. We made our way back out to the waiting room were I noticed a tall red headed girl standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Where were you?" The girl tutted, her eyes narrowing into a glare as she stared angrily up at Josh.

"S-sorry. I went back with Tyler to help him out, I thought you'd still be back there." Josh stated honestly, rubbing at the back of his neck. I looked confusingly between the two as Josh removed his hand from the middle of my back.

"Tyler?" The girls eyes drifted from Josh's face as she took in my, until now, unnoticed presence. "Oh!" She seemed surprised to see me, almost as if she suspected that Josh was lying.

"H-hi." I muttered nervously as the girls face broke out into a wide grin. She gave Josh a knowing look, a look that I had trouble deciphering, but it made Josh blush and I was curious.

"Hi, my names Abigail. I'm Josh's sister."

A relieved smile tugged at my lips as I watched Abigail, Josh's sister, turn to face Josh.

"Mom needs us home for dinner." She stated, all traces of any anger towards Josh gone. Josh sighed, shoulders slumping as he nodded his head.

"Alright, I'll meet you at the car." I watched as Josh dug in his front pocket for a moment before retrieving a pair of keys and tossing them in the direction of his sister. She cast a grin in my direction before waving and pacing out of the building.

"So.." Josh trailed, turning to face me with flushed cheeks. "I was wondering is I could get you number maybe." Josh pulled his phone from out of his back pocket and looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Of course." I chuckled, smiling brightly as I took the phone from Josh's out stretched hand. I entered my number into his contacts and quickly sent myself a text before handing Josh his phone back.

"Well.. I guess I'll see you around?" He grinned, placing his phone in his pocket as he slowly began to back away towards the exit.

"Yeah, see you around." I beamed. And just like that Josh was gone and I had got my shot done and over with in a matter of mere seconds.


End file.
